Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Mirror
by AndReallyBadEggs
Summary: OotP Spoilers- Takes place in Harry's 6th year. Dumbledore tells Harry of another prophecy that will change Harry's life for the better, but before it comes true Harry must face another year of adventures and hardships. Im open for ideas! Please reveiw


Dumbledore starred at the mirror with a confused look on his face why had he never seen it before? It seemed so obvious that he didn't realize why he had looked it over. In the engravings on the mirror were vines made of elven writing not used since the beginnings of time. Dumbledore conjured a piece of parchment and began to write down the old language. When he was done he stood up, muttered a few words and the room around him began to dissolve. 

Dumbledore landed back in his office chair, he had just been in his penseive visiting the Mirror of Erised. Something had told him that he needed to exam the mirror, now it was as plan as day why he should have looked closer. Dumbledore began to unravel the elvish language as he finished the last line he stood back in astonishment. The parchment read:

The one who is born on the thirty first of July and has escaped the dark lord five times shall be able to receive his desire of which he sees the first time he glimpses into the mirror. He will need help on his quest to gain this prize by the one who teachers him the art of potions. The complex lembas formula must be used.

'Harry' thought Dumbledore, ' he fits the prophecy. He was born July 31, he has confronted Voltermort five times, and he has looked in the mirror.' 

            Harry screamed as he woke yet from another nightmare. He wasn't having Nightmare's with Voltermort anymore. His nightmare's now were always the same, the night that Sirus died. Harry whipped away the stream of tears running down his face and noticed an owl sitting on his desk. ' Who would be writing to me at this time of night?' Harry thought as he got out of bed and took the letter. It was written in loopy handwriting which Harry recognized as Dumbledore's the headmaster at Hogwarts.   

Harry, 

          I hope that your summer has been going well, under the circumstances of course. I have recently received information and I need you to return to Hogwarts. I will have Remus Lupin collect you tomorrow at ten a.m. I cannot discuss the details now but I will tell you everything when you return. 

                                                Albus Dumbledore

                'I wonder what happened?' Harry thought to himself. 'Maybe Voltermort has been up to something again.' Harry looked at the clock it was two A.M. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep again Harry got out some parchment and a quill to begin to do his homework when- BANG! Harry grabbed his wand. Harry recognized sound of someone apparating. 'Who could it be,' thought Harry.' Lupin shouldn't be here until ten.'

"BOY! WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" Uncle Vernon yelled from down the hall. Harry began running down the hall, wand out, toward the stairs when he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry, It's Remus Lupin. I'm here to collect you." Harry slowly descended down the steps. 

"How can I be sure, your not suppose to pick me up until 10 A.M.?" Asked Harry wand still drawn. "If you're the real Lupin what did you bring in our third year during our first lesson?"

"A boggart, and I wouldn't let you try it because I thought Voltermort would appear." Replied Lupin. Harry ran down the stairs. "Dumbledore insisted that I pick you up as soon as you received you're his letter. I guess he wants to tell you whatever it is right away."

"Lupin, It's you, I was afraid, I wanted to make sure." Sighed Harry, "Oh," Harry realized his uncle was standing in the hallway. "Uncle Vernon this is Remus Lupin you met him at the train station this summer." Uncle Vernon just grunted.

"Well Harry we better be off, we're taking a portkey. Where are your things?" Asked Lupin.

"In my room," said Harry as Lupin followed Harry upstairs.

Once Harry had gathered his things he and Lupin went into the hallway. Uncle Vernon was still there now with Aunt Petunia and Dudley, who looked as if he was going to wet himself.

"Well, bye" said Harry as Lupin removed and old banana peel from his pocket. Aunt Petunia cringed at the sight of it.

"Ready Harry? Grab on." said Lupin looking at his watch, "Three, two, one" 

With that Harry felt the usual pull behind his navel as he watched the Durlseys scream as he and Lupin disappeared. Harry began to feel sick as he landed on the floor of Dumbledore's office. As his vision came back into focus he felt two hands on his shoulders. 

"Harry, are you alright?" Said Lupin as he helped Harry to his feet.

"Yea, I just don't like portkeys, my experiences with them haven't been great." Harry said, "Where is professor Dumbledore?"

"Right here," Harry turned around as Dumbledore walked into his office. "Hello Harry, how are you?"

"Ok, I guess." Harry said, he knew what Dumbledore meant; he wanted to know how he was doing with losing Sirus. Harry really wasn't ready to talk about his godfather at the moment. 

Dumbledore looked at Harry and dropped the subject. "Lupin I assume that the trip went well, no problems?" asked Dumbledore as he sat down at his desk. 

"Fine, no problems. Although I believe that the Dursleys were a little surprised that we disappeared by grabbing on to an old banana." Lupin added smiling at Harry. Harry grinned.

"Harry, I called you here because I have recently received information that will be of very great value to you." Dumbledore eyes were twinkling madly. Harry had a feeling that whatever news it was it was good. "Lupin, I would like to tell Harry alone first and maybe then Harry can tell you the good news, you could then tell his yours."   

"Of course Professor, I will go take a walk around the grounds. Harry I will talk to you later." With that Lupin walked out of Dumbledore's office. Harry wondered what good news Lupin or Dumbledore could have. Harry brought himself out of his own thoughts and returned his gaze to Dumbledore who was starring intently at Harry. 

"Professor, um, you said that you had some good news to tell me?"

"Yes, it is a rather complex thing to explain but I believe a good place to start would be an event that occurred during your first year here at Hogwarts. Do you remember The Mirror of Erised?" 

"Yes, I found it in one of the classrooms, and it helped me find the Sorcerer's Stone. But it was destroyed? What good would it do now?" So far Harry was clueless as to what Dumbledore was getting at.

"Do you remember who you saw when you looked into the mirror for the first time?" 

"My parents." Harry answered. 

"Now, Harry just last week I had a dream about when I found you looking at the mirror. I decided to use my penseive and return to the memory. When I returned I noticed something that I should have seen before."

"What?" 

"Well, along the outside of the mirror there are vines carved around, when I looked closely at them I saw they were made of elvish writing not used for thousands of years. I translated the writing into this."

Dumbledore handed Harry the piece of parchment. Harry read the paper and as he read the paper his eyes got wider and wider. He looked up at Dumbledore with a look of pure delight and eagerness.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Asked Harry earnestly.

"Yes, Harry you fulfill this prophecy.  You were born on the 31st of July, you have escaped Voltermort five times, and you have looked in the mirror." Dumbledore smiled. "Harry you can bring your parents back to life."

Harry just stared at Dumbledore for quiet some time. Then when the realization that he could have parents began to hit him he smiled broadly. 

"The one who teaches him the art of potions? Does that mean?" Harry looked rather disappointed. 

"Yes Harry, Professor Snape will help you, for the prophecy to come true you need him to help you. The Lembas potion is very complex and difficult. It also takes 4 months to complete. Harry, you and Professor Snape will have to overcome your differences for you to get your parents back."

"Fine." Harry said. He knew that he shouldn't be complaining after all he was going to have parents again! But Snape was Snape and Harry really wasn't looking forward to spending more time with him than necessary 

"Now Harry, your parents will not know anything about you past the day Voltermort murdered them. So to make things easier for everyone I am going to give you your very own penseive. I want you to place memories of everything from your life inside it, from the earliest that you can remember from your life at the Dursley's until the very day that the potion is completed. It is very easy to use, all you do is place the tip of your wand near your temple and concentrate on a memory, then take away your wand and add it to the penseive and swirl it around."

"Ok, that sounds easy enough." Harry said.

"Harry, I know that you won't want to think about some memories that you have." Dumbledore said. " You need to show your parents your bad memories also, they make you who you are. I am of course taking about things that happened in your 3rd year with the Dementors, in your 4th year with The Triwizard Tournament and Voltermort rising to power again. And possibly the hardest of all losing your godfather." 

Harry nodded. 

"Now I say that we go down to The Great Hall. We can discus more of this tomorrow. I'm sure you are hungry." Dumbledore and Harry walked down to the Great Hall. When they arrived at the doors Harry saw Lupin walk in from his walk around the grounds. Harry smiled Lupin would be so happy to hear that one of his best friends would soon be alive again. 

"Hello Harry! From the look on your face it seems that you have indeed received so good news." Lupin said as he walked toward Dumbledore and Harry.

"Yes, the best news ever." said Harry as the three walked into the Great Hall. 


End file.
